The Stuff Life Is Made Of
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: A "ten facts about" stories, but with all Next Generation characters & each "fact" being longer than typical. 10th and final chapter now up, featuring Freddie Weasley:"Uncle Fred had given him more than just a name."
1. Albus S Potter

Aki- I swore I would stop starting new fanfiction, but I can't help it. Anyway, basically I have my own specific perceptions I have made up over time about the next generation characters but I am never going to write a real chaptered fic for it, but I found a way to show them off. Feel free to borrow ideas if you like, just PM me first. I feel some of these will clash with others views of these characters and others will mesh quit nicely, depending on your view. So here it is. Teddy's next.

* * *

1

Albus smokes. His parents pretended they didn't know, although they could undoubtedly smell the smoke on his breath and his clothes. Albus played along, not wanting to upset the precarious balance that let him indulge his addiction in peace. So at least twice everyday he would sneak out behind the broom shed in the backyard where no one would see him or the cigarette butts that littered the ground.

1.5

He wasn't sure when he was first introduced to the idea of Muggle cigarettes (wizards preferred pipes), but he does remembered when he bought them at shop in St. Ottery Catchpole one overcrowded Weasley Christmas at the Burrow when he stepped out for a walk. It was a strange teenage act of rebellion, buying them, because he wasn't sure what exactly he was rebelling against. But still he coughed his way through smoking his first cigarette, sitting on the icy curb, wind pulling at the green and silver scarf around his neck.

2

"Well, well, well…you're gonna be a tricky one," whispered the Sorting Hat in a silky, amused voice, as if it were this challenge he was waiting for. Albus blinked, but didn't answer. "Hmmm…You care greatly about many things…many people. Your family. Friendship. And yourself. You don't like standing in shadows. You want to prove something. But where to put you?

"Ravenclaw's not right," the hat added dismissively after a short pause. Albus didn't particularly care to go to Ravenclaw, but he did feel like his intelligence had just been insulted.

"Oh, don't be so touchy," said the hat, reading the thought as soon as it came and past. "We both know your studies will never come first to you… Hufflepuff would work. Hard work, loyalty, and good friends you'll find with the badgers of Helga's house. You'd be happy there...yet you wouldn't thrive. No one to push you to.

"Of course, there is always Gryffindor, the house traditional of Potters. Enough zesty folk there to provoke you along. But I fear it would be hard for you, so close to place your timid soul," Again, Albus felt insulted, "so close to your brother."

The Hat continued. "I would suggest Slytherin," Albus took a sharp intake of breath, "where the cunning, clever, and ambitious go. You'll be in no one's shadow there. But I know how you Potters get about Slytherin…_unless_ you _are_ considering it."

There was a silence and Albus could only assume the Hat was waiting for an answer. He remembered his father's words on the Platform: the Hat would consider his opinion…Slytherin was the house of one of his namesake's.

Albus gulped before he answered. "Put me where you think is best."

When the Hat called out "Slytherin" Albus felt himself oddly not disappointed.

3

The friendship of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy began like this:

"I swear to Merlin," said Scorpius to Albus the first night in their dorm, looking at the Potter boy like he expected nothing but treachery from him. "If you _ever_ do something gross to me in my sleep, I will destroy you."

Albus burst out laughing at the threat, something about how venomously this slight, pale boy who had sat shyly through dinner had said this was so amusing. Scorpius stared at him, scowl gone, bewildered, because he didn't know someone could laugh like that.

4

Although James was just a year older than his, Albus always saw him as having years on him. He just seemed so much older to Albus. Perhaps it was his confidence, always talking in a way that made people listen, or how he seemed to know everything and Al nothing, always the gullible little brother falling for James' fibs. It was James with the talent, the friends, the attention and Albus could never help but feel a little envious.

4.5

Even though it wasn't like he wanted his baby sister hanging around him every minute of every day, he still didn't think it was fair that she seemed to like James better than him. After all, he was her big brother too and one who was generally nicer to, paid more attention to, and played with her more than James. Albus could be in the middle of some stupid girly game she had pleaded him into playing with her and then James shows up with the promise of a piggyback ride or tossing a quaffle around outside and Lily would skip off, leaving Al, without a thought.

It just made him feel a little left out, is all.

5

Rose was his favorite cousin. Probably one of his best friends too, even though she was a girl and girls are afflicted with craziness. They were friends by convenience, considering how much Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione hung out with his parents and Rose being his age and all. The convenience worked out though, because Rose was pretty cool considering. She maybe studied a little too much and liked lecturing him about smoking too often and found too much enjoyment with whacking him on the back of the head whenever he said stupid things. But she hung out with him all the time even though they were sorted into different houses: he is Slytherin and she in Gryffindor. The coolest was that he could talk to her about stuff he couldn't talk to only child Scorp about, because he didn't understand what it was like, sibling rivalry or feeling like you were gonna disappear among your rabble of cousins.

6

Albus sometimes feels quit transparent. It's not like he is neglected or ignored or anything like that. His family is great and he loves them. But it's hard, being surrounded by such a large, loud, colorful group and having a famous parents, because he is not sure where he fits into all of it… and whether he is anything without them.

7

People always asked him what it was like to have _the Harry Potter_ as a father. Albus could never answer to their satisfaction because he didn't think about it in those terms. To him Dad was Dad, first and foremost, and often he'd forget about all the hero and famous stuff until someone pointed out. Albus preferred it his way. He thinks Dad does to.

8

Albus hates Quidditch. This is pretty strange considering he is a Potter and Weasley, even more with all that his mum being a Holy Harpie and his dad being "the youngest seeker in a century." Al abhors the sport. He might not have, if he hadn't grown up surrounded by Quidditch fanatics constantly bickering about records and World Cups and reliving Hogwarts Quidditch glory days. But you can only be indifferent to something so long when you are surrounded by it until you start to get pissed off.

9

Albus is ridiculously glad he doesn't need glasses like his father and brother do. This is purely based on the fact that he already looks preposterously like his father, more than James does anyway, being the only one of the three to get Harry's black messy hair _and_ his green eyes. People tell him this all the time. Albus already has a bad enough of an identity crisis to start with, he doesn't need glasses to make him even more of a miniature clone of his father than he already it.

10

He complains too much. Albus knows it, even if he doesn't complain out loud. He is always judging and critical and a bit of a downer too. It's like he expects life to perfect and bend to his wants and expectations. Because as many problems he finds with everything, he really has a pretty good life: a gigantic loving family, loyal friends, a more happy than not home, and a whole life laid out in front of him.

-------------

Aki- review please!!!

(just a note. I don't smoke and this story is not supposed to encourage smoking, but I acknowledge that people do smoke, a lot more teens and young adults than are ever depicted in popular media...so yeah...also the idea of Al smoking just popped into my head one dad and I could not let go of it ... so yeah. )


	2. Teddy Lupin

Aki- Here is the next chapter....yup... like I said, Teddy Remus Lupin this time. (also, I totally ship TeddyxVictoire as you will see)

* * *

1

Teddy likes to run. It's a strange sort of addiction that started with the childish glee of tag and avoiding baths, but developed into a passion, an outlet. By the time he got to Hogwarts he loved to run just for the sake of running. At home he runs along the paved sidewalks and at Hogwarts on the grassy lands around the lake. He loves the feeling of pushing himself, the burn in his legs, the swift but steady pounding of his heart in his chest, the feeling of air going in and out of his lungs.

He is fast too, faster than any of his friends through his whole life. He didn't know it, but if he had been a Muggle he could've been great athlete, but running was rather profitless when sports for wizards was always on brooms. It might have been better for Teddy, although again he didn't know, because his love for running never got diminished or tainted by intense competition.

However, it was tainted, whenever he stopped to thinks about it…wondering whether he is running to something or running away from it.

2

Teddy couldn't remember a time he didn't know his father had been a werewolf. It had never been something anyone tried to hide from him. Harry was particularly sure to make sure his godson knew the truth and that it was nothing to bed ashamed of within a wizarding world that said otherwise.

Of course, it took Teddy much longer to completely comprehend the implications of lycanthropy. It was why he stared at the full moon when it came every month, falling asleep leaning on window ledges, and waking up the next morning to see if he felt any different.

3

"I love you," he whispers into her hair one evening they sit under the starlight against a tree trunk outside of Shell Cottage. It's not the first time he said it, and it wouldn't be the last, but it was an important time. Because tomorrow she is going back to Hogwarts and he is not. He is seventeen now, of age, and the world seems open to him, yet full of many things—overwhelming, some kind and many cruel. And all he wants is something to hold onto.

"I love you too," Victoire replies and he snuggles her closer, arms around her waist. "Promise to come see me off at the station tomorrow."

"I promise." And he wouldn't break it for the world.

4

Everyone makes fun of Hufflepuffs. A lot of duffers… a rather dumb house in general… not many great people come from that house… Teddy doesn't know how accurate these statements are. Frankly, he doesn't believe them, and is a rather proud Hufflepuff following in his mother's footsteps. Sure Hufflepuff is not known for courage or intelligence or cunning. It is not particularly grandiose and high brow, it does not really possess the self importance that the other houses seem to hold, but Teddy just wonders what's so wrong with the house of hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play.

5

Teddy has tattoos. The same dates that are on his parents graves are across his left wrist in spindly black letters. He has a wolf right shoulder blade, a reminder and a way to same he is not ashamed. He has his girlfriend's name on his opposite forearm, something he hasn't shown her yet but he is sure she will slap him upside the head for. They are Muggle tattoos, not magic ones, and they stay visible on his skin even when he changes his appearance. He had this done on purpose. He likes the stability of this one thing.

5.5

He lives in a world in which he can change everything about himself…where he can make his hair whatever color, his nose whatever shape, his eyes so far apart on his face. He finds a look that he mostly satisfied most of the time: hair turquoise in homage to his mum's less than conventional hair choices and eyes a soft shade of brown he saw of his dad in a photograph, a shade much lighter than his natural dark ones. He mostly never changes his, but he sometimes wonders what he actually looks like and if he could find it again if he dared try. He knows he could look like anyone, be anyone, and he like having some marks, tattoos, on his body that forever tell him who he is and what is important.

6

The whole of the professions of the magical world were opened up to Teddy Lupin, being Harry Potter's godson. He has options his father never had and his mother had to earn. Harry or Hermione or any of the many Weasleys would be willing to take him under their wings and pull some strings to get him started. He appreciates it, but he finds himself applying somewhere none of his pseudo – relatives work, St. Mungo's. And it really is not so that he can prove himself without their leg up, no, it is not that at all. All Teddy wants is to help people; he thinks it's in his blood.

7

Silently, Teddy considers Harry like a father to him. He tells no one this, but he is not embarrassed by it. He is sure if expressed this sentiment to Harry, he will take it with an embarrassed humility. However, he never does share it, because when he sees Harry with his children, and Ron sometimes too, or Charlie with Victoire…he knew what he shares with Harry wasn't the same…and that he is still fatherless.

8

Gran is a pretty good grandmother, although he has no real comparisons expect Mrs. Weasley the eldest, who is pretty crazy by anyone's standards, but a good crazy, he decides. He loves his gran…although she is kind of strict, however, she is already broken in by one kid, so she picks her battles: table manners and saying 'please' and 'thank you' and how to be polite when meeting someone new and respect for elders. She is a bit over protective and possessive of him sometimes, though, but he excuses it. He is the only family she has left. Sometimes she is very doting, ready to buy him gifts, give him hugs, ask him questions about all his recent ventures at Hogwarts or at the Potters, spend all her time with him. Other times she is aloof and distant, not cold or unreliable, but walking around in a sad haze of the memory of what she has lost. Losing a spouse and losing a child are supposed to be the two hardest things for a person to deal with and Gran is dealing with both. He just wishes Gran could find a happy medium, because the flipping personalities really confuse him all time.

9

The time came when Molly Weasley stopped making her tradition Christmas sweaters for her children, but rather exclusively for her grandchildren, after the first few were born. Teddy almost cried when he opened a package to find a yellow sweater with a black "T" knitted into the front one Christmas morning, because he knew what it meant.

10

He doesn't know what sort of solace he gets from visiting the place, but he finds himself, at age sixteen, seventeen, and on, visiting his parents graves pretty regularly. Of course, he went there as a child, on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, with his Gran, to visit them, and grandpa Ted too. Teddy is more interested with his parents now, as young adult, then he was as a child. He knew he was missing something, but he had Gran and Harry and a good deal of the Weasleys that were like unofficial cousins and aunts and uncles to him. But now he knows how the world is supposed to work, and how cruel it was for him, and for Harry, and for other kids all around, who don't get their parents, or maybe get stuck with pretty crappy ones. So he stands there at their headstones and demands of them of why they couldn't, why they hadn't, stayed and then feels guilty afterwords and apologizes to know one. And somehow, then, in those moments he feels the satisfied than he does in any other.

* * *

I think I was a bit inconsistent with tenses here...but....heh...I was being creative.... (excuses, excuses)

Next time should be Scorpius Malfoy

Please review.


	3. Scorpius Malfoy

Aki- It is Scorpius Malfoy time. Gah...I kinda really like him as the character I've made up in my own mind. Really, these first three chapters are probably the characters from NG Potterverse that I think about the most. Anyway, you will see shortly that I ship Scorpius and Rose. Read on...

* * *

1

"I love my family." Scorpius Malfoy thought that might have been the bravest thing he ever said. He knew the world would be much nicer to him if he renounced them, or added a provision to that statement: a "but", a "yet", an "except." He doesn't, because any change to that statement would be a lie. He knows all the bad things about them, heard the all too true rumors, but it doesn't change his stance. He knows loyalty is more of a Gryffindor trait than his native Slytherin, but he is not sure it is about that. It is about love. And to him, love is not about loving someone and everything about them, it is about loving someone despite everything about them.

2

Albus Potter is Scorpius' best friend. Scorpius hates Albus. He hates Albus because he got him addicted to smoking as well…as the blonde boy often had to accompany the young Potter outside during his sporadic 'smoke breaks' just to be able to continue a conversation with him. He hates Albus because he continually, with purpose and with moronic chance, messes up Scorpius' almost moments with Rose when he was sure the two of them were about to kiss. He hates Albus because he comes up with ridiculously horrible nicknames for Scorpius just to annoy him: Scorpy, the Scorpion King, Malf-chiester…to name a few. He hates Albus because he is Albus effing Potter and he doesn't seem to realize or appreciate it, but that is another story. But Albus is his best friend and with all those reasons he hates the boy, there must be some indiscernible reasons he likes him. Plus, like would be pretty boring without him.

3

Scorpius gets really annoyed with how much Albus complains about his family all the time. Albus just huffs, rolls his eyes, and says that Scorpius doesn't understand. Maybe he doesn't, but Scorpius doesn't have any siblings. He only has one cousin, the daughter of his Mum's sister, aunt Daphne, but they only saw each other at holidays and such until they both started attending Hogwarts. Scorpius sees the Potters and the Weasleys about the magic school. They were wild, reckless…even the more mild of them, like Rose. They pulled pranks without concern of detention, practiced Quidditch like hooligans, laughed loudly at jokes that weren't that funny. They charmed people…they were colorful and friendly and the fact was there was just a gigantic lot of them that seemed to belong to their own special world that no one else could ever fully comprehend. Of course Scorpius felt a little jealous…but if Albus couldn't see what he had, that was his own loss.

4

When Scorpius met Harry Potter, he was a lot more…well…different than he expected the savior of the wizarding world to be. He was rather more meek and undemanding and relaxed than Scorpius expected from any adult. Ron Weasley was blustering and hot headed but not really scary at all, even when he was glaring or trying to be. Hermione Weasley could be quite pleasant, extremely logical, but also unbelievably terrifying, like right now, when she has Scorpius sat down across the table from her, staring him down, arms crossed fiercely, saying, "Now, what exactly are your intentions with my daughter?"

Scorpius looks back at her mouth agape, before squeaking out after a long silent pause. "I'm—I'm only thirteen."

5

"Please, please, please, Mum. Keep Dad in line," Scorpius begged. And what did his mother have the nerve to do—to laugh at his stricken expression, and then pat him on the head even though he was sixteen now, and taller than her. It's not like he expected his dad to be intentionally insulting, but rather just snooty and grumpy due to the situation. See, for the first time ever, Scorpius was having his long time girlfriend, Rose Weasley, over for dinner. He was just hate if this went badly, and you know, ruined everything.

"Tell him it could be worse," Scorpius added in an afterthought. "Tell him it could be Lily Potter."

6

Scorpius never felt the strong urge to become an active Quidditch player himself, but he loved to watch the game. The strategy, the talent, and the excitement that went into it, and the roaring crowds. And he liked rooting for something, even meaningless and silly as a sport, because you could feel all the rapid emotions of victory and defeat in your heart without really risking anything too important. Rivalries were amusingly fun, especially when your girlfriend is on the opposite side of things…led to interesting bets. But of course, every other house seemed to have a rivalry with Slytherin, which Scorpius took in a positive light. They were the underdogs and every victory meant that much more. hEHe

7

Like Quidditch, Scorpius was a fan of a good game of chess…it was the strategy involved. Unlike Quidditch, this was something he actively played and practiced. It was hard to find a good game of it though. Albus didn't have much of an attention span for it and often forget how each piece moved, which got Scorpius so annoyed with him he quit asking. Later, he thinks this might have been a cunning plan of Albus' all along. Rose sometimes indulges him, and she tries harder than Al, but being an amateur made her easily defeatable. At home he played with his mum a lot, sometimes his dad, but the best challenges were against grandfather Lucius, who was great at the game, but really condescending if he beat Scorpius.

7.5

Later, Scorpius learns that Ron Weasley was quit a chess player himself. He thinks this might be a godsend, because he now had a way to impress/ start a conversation/ try to bond with his girlfriend's father, and hopefully get him to stop glowering at him all the time. Scorpius thinks he will make sure to lose the first game, just in case.

8

"It's your choices who makes who you are," Scorpius has heard Albus and Rose (and James and Lily and Hugo…) say a million times like it was mantra that has been drilled into them since birth. Scorpius thinks that is a nice idea, but releases that most people don't think that way, and he is not sure if he does or doesn't… but he knows blood is important. If not to him then to some people, so he looks up his family trees, which isn't hard, the Malfoys having kept complete and meticulously detailed records in a sort of proof of how great their heritage is.

He knows where he comes from, what's in his blood, and it's not a group of people who is continually proud of. But he tracing the lines and branches on the old parchment with his fingertip, all the way down to where he is and then back up again and along all sort of zig-zaging line. Of course some of the more interesting people were the ones disowned, like his grandmother's sister, Andromeda, or her cousin, Sirius Black. His great aunt, Andromeda, corresponded now with his grandmother now, after years of treating each other like they didn't exist. And he had heard a bit about Sirius Black from stories passed on from Al and such.

Scorpius wonders if he could be like them… if they are what his blood is like… if he could give the security of his family for his ideals. And he thinks, also, that maybe he doesn't have to. Maybe he can change what it means to be a Malfoy all out right.

9

Rose is special. She is the only girl that he really, really likes. He is sure that he could probably come up with a list of cheesy but true romantic reasons as to why, but he knows the important ones. She is his friend and she cares about him back. They might have been simple requirements, but Scorpius is satisfied with them.

10

Scorpius doesn't expect anyone to understand it, but he cried with his grandfather died. He never felt particularly close to the man, who was generally not warm or light-hearted or cuddly like some would want to a kindly, wise grandfather to be. The man was riddled with flaws and ancient prejudices he would still talk about sometimes when he had one too many glasses of wine with dinner and spoke like everyone present agreed with him when rather his wife, son, daughter-in-law, and grandson sat in an uncomfortable silence. The rumors that surrounded him were darker and truer than any others that haunted Scorpius' grandmother or father even. But as unconventional and imperfect that relationship between them had been, there was a relationship. And Scorpius thought that when someone died they should be missed.

* * *

Aki- Just a note, after re-reading this myself, I think that Ron, to some readers, might have come off in a negative light, but that wasn't my intention. I like Ron, I just think he would ridiculously overprotective of his daughter dating (see Half Blood Prince and how his reaction to Ginny dating). I think it would be like a tons times worse when it ends up being a Malfoy. At the same time, he can't say/do anything outright about it because then Hermione would beat him up or something (see Deathly Hallows when Ron returns to the extended camping trip)... yup. So, just an explaination if anyone was concerned.

Oh, right, this chapter was about _Scorpius_. Yeah, I just love the idea of him being in this almost normally adjusted family where he is fairly happy at home... yup...


	4. James S Potter

Aki- Hmm, I don't like this chapter as much as the others…it was harder to write. James is just too happy and self-assured (especially compared to middle child syndrome Albus Potter). So here you go.

* * *

1

James takes being a big brother very seriously. So he is genuinely worried when Albus gets sorted into Slytherin. He is sure his more shy, more timid younger brother, who is a Potter nonetheless, is going to get torn apart in the den of snakes….but everything works out okay and Al makes friends with the Malfoy kid, who turns out not to be _that_ horrible, and Rose hangs out with the lot of them and James feels like a weight has lifted off his chest when after a month or so of Albus' first year everything seems to be working out okay.

And all that teasing James did to poor Al, well, that was just to toughen him up.

1.5

James is terrified at the prospect that Lily might start dating. Sure, right now, she has just gotten sorted and is only eleven, but, y'know, kids these days grow up mighty fast.

2

James loves, loves, loves Quidditch. Excluding people, he loves it more than anything else in the entire world. Even the corny stuff that everyone quotes: the adrenaline rush, the wind in his hair, the feeling of competition, and elation of victory. He made the Gryffindor Quidditch team his second year as a chaser, perhaps not the most skilled compared to all the upper years, but the captain felt that James, decently talented for his age and with a good Quidditch background, would be the most dedicated.

Plus, the captain felt a little guilty. The year before, not allowed to play, James offered to be the captain's and by extension, the team's personal assistant, so they could focus on winning and not having to deal with their laundry/ broom maintenance / returning and checking out library books/ sending letters/ retrieving snacks from the kitchen between meal times/ ect.

The captain expected to get maybe a week or two out of the kid before he quit, so he and his teammates took advantage of having a personal house elf to do their bidding.

James did everything they asked, for the entire year.

3

It's weird, and he may be the only one, but History of Magic is James' favorite school subject. Sure Professor Binns is an awfully boring drone who could put raging dragon to sleep, but once he got over that…well, the topic was awesome. Most of his peers groan about remembering dates that goblin revolts started and all James can think is that they don't get it. It's not about the dates, but the people...the events…what pushed them, how it happened, why it happened, what went wrong or right. He think this is important, more important than some of the magic they learn in other classes, as practical as Lumos or Stupefy or whatever else it might be, because that magic couldn't fix the problems between people and magical races. Only understanding could do that. James thinks he might know what he wants to do with his life…if that whole professional Quidditch thing doesn't work out.

4

Some people thought being Harry Potter's son would be terrible…y'know, always trying to live up to an expectation you can't reach. James takes a different approach. He knows no one thinks he will do all the crazy ass cool stuff his dad did, but he feels up for the challenge anyway.

5

"James, do you want to hold one of them?" Ginny asks her sons, indicating to the infant Scamander child in her arms. Harry was sitting on the couch across the room holding the other twin. They were visiting Aunt Luna a few days after she had given birth to her children. They were younger than the Weasley and Potter children. Globe-trotting naturalists Rolf and Luna Scamander took a while to settle down, but now they did, they did it fully, and Luna gave birth to twins Lorcan and Lysander within the year.

James just got a wide-eyed look and shook his head wordlessly.

Luna drifted into the room still in her dressing gown, looking a bit tired, but rather above it all. "Nargles bothering you, James?" she asks.

"No," responds Ginny for the white faced James, "He was like this for Al and Lily and all of his little cousins too. He's terrified of babies."

6

James relishes in being an older brother. He likes the job, feels fine shouldering the responsibility, and really cares about his little siblings as annoying as they sometimes get. It's a good roll to have. But sometimes he thinks he is missing out on something, not having an older brother…an older something looking out for him. Sure he had his parents, but that was different, anyone would tell you that.

But then Teddy comes around to dinner at the Potter house most days of the week…and James remembers when Teddy used to read him bedtime stories when babysitting like James then would do for Al and Lily, he remembers Teddy regaling him with repeated and well detailed tales from Hogwarts, he remembers Teddy ruffling James' hair in annoying way and teasing the mickey out of him, and tickling him until he couldn't breathe. And he thinks Teddy might, kinda, be like an older brother to him.

He wishes Teddy would think like that too.

7

Brown hair. He's not sure where in the gene pool that came from, but he's got brown hair. Sure, it has a tinge of red in it in the right light, but still. Perhaps it's a blessing in a disguise, with the abundance of Weasley redheads or how Al is always getting stopped by complete strangers who want to comment on how alike he looks to Dad. It made some people stop and talk though, like they thought something had gone one with his mom in the past, just because his hair wasn't red or black. That always made James angry, because of what it said about his mom, and what it said about him. Like suddenly he was a fraud, like he wasn't his father's son. Even though he was, and there was no doubt, in anyone's mind that actually counted. So James learned to get over it.

8

He's got dad's horrible eyesight. Perhaps the one thing that he didn't wish to have inherited. It made Quidditch a tad bit harder, having to worry about a few thin pieces of wire holding too easily breakable rectangular lenses to his eyes. But dad was great at Quidditch with glasses, so James was determined to do it too, no complaints.

9

Other than being, y'know, the Chosen One's son, he had other people to live up to. He was, after all, James Sirius Potter, and that was serious business. ("No pun intended" would say after that announcement with a cheeky grin. "Okay, okay…it _was_ intended.) The only thing he had to live on about them were stories from his father… which were scarce and many of them secondhand. But he knows they were good friends and he knows they were legendary troublemakers and pranksters. The grandfather he never met had been a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team too. That was a nice connection.

And he knows he can't really live up to anyone, especially anyone he never met. He is not sure of what is expected of him, completely. So he uses the supplies stockpiled from Uncle George's shop with Freddie and runs havock about Hogwarts between homework and girls and Quidditch practice. And when the headmistress, Professor McGonagall, groans over having to deal with a second James Potter, he just grins.

10

James was not the only one who has noted that the last two generation of Potter men had married ginger girls. Maybe he likes fully expectations too much: Quidditch and being Harry Potter's son and a big brother and carrying on his namesakes. So he thinks that he has to fall in love with a redhead too. So he looks for one. Morgan from his class tells him that he is crazy. He ignores her. But when she comes back from the summer before sixth where with her usually mousy brown hair dyed a fake shade of reddish-auburn, he thinks that her hair is close enough.

* * *

Aki- Lorcan and Lysnader are typically depicted around the same age as the rest of the next generation characters, but JKR mentioned in this documentary about her that Luna and her husband would take a while to settle down and have children because they were gonna go off and search for animals and such, so that is where that is from.

Also, next chapter, I am making an Audrey (Percy's wife according to JKR) chapter. I say it counts as a Next Generation character.


	5. Audrey Weasley

Aki- Next chapter. Just so you know, these are not in chronological order, just to keep you from being confused. Particularly 1,2, and 3 which are in opposite chronological order actually. They progress by theme rather than time. Also, if this chapter is a proof reading fail, that's because I was a bit sick today and had attention fail.

* * *

1

Audrey is a muggle. Of course, for most of her life she didn't know this. She didn't know that magic really existed. That was until she met Percy. Percy with red hair and horn-rimmed glasses and who was little bit too serious about almost everything. Percy, who turned out to be a wizard. And suddenly the world that she thought she had mapped out over the last twenty-two years of her life was torn down and reassembled into a sort of dream world. It was like something she had read out of _The Lord of the Rings_ or King Arthur stories. And as scared as Percy was over telling her the truth about it, she was never more thankful… for one, he had given her back a piece of the fantastical that lives between dreams and the storybooks of children. Even more, he had trusted her with it. She knows what that means.

2

"You shouldn't be with me."

Her heart sinks when she hears this, because they've been seeing each other for a couple months now, and she thought it had been going well. This sounds like a break up speech.

"I— I don't deserve you." He says this, and while he is serious about everything, he is even more serious about this. He looks like he is about to cry. "I'm not a good person."

She takes a step closer to him. "Percy…" she says. She reaches out a hand toward him, but doesn't touch him. "I don't believe that."

"I betrayed my family. Abandoned them for my own ambition. I'm not a good person." He says this like it is important for her to know the truth. Audrey doesn't know the details but she knows now that she loves this man, because here he is broken up and she can see inside. He just needs to realize that she never asked for perfection.

3

Audrey studied literature and psychology in college. She wasn't sure what she was gonna do with it. And that's how she ended up working in a tea shop in London, sharing a cheap flat with two other girls. It felt completely backwards, doing all that studying and ending up working a menial job with little money and no connection to her interests or expertise.

And then one day a guy about her age, a freckled ginger four-eyes, sits at one of the table she's waiting. He orders peppermint tea and then drinks it while reading the newspaper. He wasn't particularly chatty or distinguished looking or kind. She would have forgotten him, really, but he came back the next day and then next… ("he always asks for you," her co-worker whispers to her behind the counter and Audrey glances over her shoulder to see that maybe he isn't so intent on his paper all the time)

She might not like being a waitress, but looking back on it, she thinks it's not that bad.

4

The first time Audrey was introduced to the Weasley family in full was shortly after Percy proposed and had told her the truth about magic. Audrey, the only child of two only children, needless to say, wasn't used to what she was about to be in for when she came to 'the Burrow' for a full-fledged family dinner.

And when she came stumbling out several hours later, into the evening air, Percy holding onto her elbow, he asked, "So?"

"I—I've never seen so much red hair in my life."

5

Of all the many in-laws Audrey inherited by marrying Percy, Hermione was easily her favorite. She was hardly perfect, but she was nice enough. It was just nice to have someone to talk to who would not take for granted all the things she didn't know about the magical world and could explain them with some accuracy to her. It was also nice to have someone on her team to translate the muggle world back to them. It was good companionship, having a women she could talk to about variety of problems including magic, husband, and children related.

When Audrey was overwhelmed with the insanity of the Weasleys and the magical world, it was nice to have someone who she could talk to that was a reminder her that she was indeed sane.

6

Being a single muggle in a family of a wizards has its downside:

"What do you mean 'what's the purpose of a rubber duck'? It's a rubber duck. It doesn't have a purpose!"

7

Cooking is fun, but baking is where it's really at. It's one of Audrey's favorite habits, picked up from the summer days she spent at her now late grandmother's house. Be it pies, cakes, cookies…whatever you could stuff in an oven. Then when you were done, you got to eat it (and, y'know, share it with friends and family). Of course, when she meets Mrs. Weasley, her mother-in-law, and sees how she waves a wand and suddenly things are boiling and spoons are stirring and think that her passion and talent is useless and underrated with her new family.

She doesn't let Percy help magically cook at home.

8

Audrey hates feeling this way, but she feels extremely out of place among her in-laws. She hates feeling this way, because they have accepted her and no one is intentionally trying to make her uncomfortable... but she can't help it. They are witches and wizards, and that's so normal to them. But to her, that is amazing and out of the ordinary and something, sometimes, she can't really believe.

9

Audrey and Percy were blessed with two beautiful daughters. The elder they named after Percy's mom. Molly was a spunky, strawberry blonde girl. She charming in a way that Percy never was, having the right type of social graces. Audrey was sure that Molly would grow up to have all the boys chasing after her and probably giving her father a heart attack. Lucy's name, two years later, was Audrey's choice, after the little heroine in _The Chronicles of Narnia. _She had flaming hair like her father's family and bookworm habits. She would be a smart one.

And then there were moments when there were little girls, crawling all over Percy's lap as he would be sitting on the couch after work, and she could just learn against the doorway and watch because she realizes there is nothing more that she needs. Her world is perfect.

10

The worst argument of that Audrey and Percy had was before Molly was born when Audrey was worked up in a pregnant hysteria.

"But Sweetheart, I thought we decided that you were going to have the baby at St. Mungo's," Percy said in a calm civility as they stood in the middle of the sitting room of their London flat.

But Audrey wouldn't hear it. She was red-faced, angry, and crying. "No," she said, waving her hands useless by her side, her baby bump greatly protruding in front of her. "I changed my mind. I wanna have the baby at real hospital where they know what they are doing!"

It's not that Audrey doesn't trust magic, it's just not something she understands nor can find logic behind. She doesn't want this mystical thing she can't quit truly comprehend to fail her at the most important moment. For all she knows, it's all just a dream that could disappear in a second and if she told anyone about it, they would think she was crazy.

And more than that, that maybe one day Percy would realize how normal and boring she was and leave, because she was not part of this special secret world he lived in.

But then Percy takes her in his arms and tells that they can have the baby wherever she wants, but, please, just don't get so worked up—for the baby. And he leads her over the couch and offers to make her some decaffeinated tea or a shoulder rub or those sandwich pickles she had been craving (and she can even eat them straight out the jar with one of those little lobster forks even though that is not what they are meant for).

And Audrey realizes that Percy leaving her is suddenly not something she should be worried about.

* * *

Aki- hehehehe.... crazy pregnant Audrey.

Next chapter--- Rose Weasley


	6. Rose Weasley

Aki- This chapter just got long... okay, here you go.

* * *

1

She knows it sounds incredibly geeky, but Rose loves the smell of books. Especially old books. Her mom has a lot, but the Hogwarts library is where it's at. She could spend hours there, just running her finger over the old spines lined up precisely on the shelves, pulling one or two out occasionally, carefully turning the old parchment pages, reading the fine ink print. The information in discovery of these old tomes was only a piece of the treasures they were. How many hands had held these, read these lines, touched these pages, and lost time reading them. Sometimes, during her library excavations of interesting old books, she would glance around the empty stacks before lifting an opened book to her face, sticking her nose in the opened crack between the pages, and took a long sniff.

It looks incredibly stupid if anyone catches you do it, and she knows the smell is mostly dust and deterioration, but she likes what she likes and can't help that.

2

"Hmm, a Weasley, you lot never seem to stop coming. But there is a quite a bit of your mother in you too, and she was almost in Ravenclaw herself… You could do well there. Many like minds. But is that were you will do your best? I think not. You are your parents daughter through and through, whether you like it or not, although I expect the former. Has to be … Gryffindor!"

3

Rose had been friends with Albus for as long she could remember. When you were related and the same age, it sort of just happened. For a long time Al was one of her closer friends, even if he was a boy and boys are afflicted with the inability not to be complete idiots. They understood each other, though, being part of the same big family, they knew what they knew.

Then they went to Hogwarts, and they were in separate houses, and suddenly she was alone and afraid that she might lose a friend. But that didn't happen. And soon after she was introduced to that Malfoy boy, the one that dad had told she had to beat in every class, and he was surprisingly not what she expected.

Rose found herself hanging out with Albus and Scorpius a lot: doing homework, hanging out on weekends, and even sitting together in classes they shared. A lot of people (in Gryffindor and Slytherin alike) looked at her like she was weird, like she didn't get it. But she refuses to see why her friendship with two Slytherin boys has to be any different than the friendship her mom and dad and Uncle Harry shared all those years ago.

4

"Really, Rose, Divination is such a crackpot subject. I can't believe you signed up for it. You're much smarter than that class."

That was Mum's reaction. Dad felt similar. Stupid class. Waste of time. Not worth the effort.

Rose, silently, didn't agree, and her parents let up, figuring she picked the class for an easy grade and would drop it eventually. But Rose wasn't thinking that way. She was interested in the subject genuinely. She could care less about knowing the future. Rather, it was a weird mix of curiosity, rebellion, and a search for the mystical.

4.5

Curiosity— Divination wasn't something that was discussed among her family except in ways of jokes. Dad could ramble on about Quidditch and old school adventure stories and even sometimes politics going on in his job. Mum could talk just about everything else: history, magical theory, the rights of wizards and muggleborns and werewolves and house elves… But divination, something that Rose had never learned about in a serious sense, that was a mystery.

Rebellion— Rose wasn't a particularly defiant child, but everyone liked to taste that sort of freedom from their parents' values and ideals, even if it was just a little. Divination to Dad was a joke. Divination to Mum was an affront to logic and sense and the system of education itself. Rose, rebellious, liked to think the subject held serious potential.

Search for the mystical— Her mum had been raised a muggle and the reception of her Hogwarts letter had opened her up to a world that had only belonged in her dreams. Rose had grown up in it. It was run of the mill. Grandpa (grandpa Weasley, that is) was pureblood, grew up without any understanding of the muggle world and was thusly fascinated by it and its most simple attributes. Rose had spent enough time with her muggleborn mother and muggle grandparents so that nothing of that world was a surprise to her either. But divination, a magic only few possessed, maybe that held the key. If she could touch something special, find a sort of surprise in her life, the unexpectedness of truth and reality. Oh, how great that discovery could be.

5

People always tell her hair is beautiful. She thinks these people are nutters. (And they don't notice her scowling as they swoon over the color and her "beautiful curls"). Her hair is tomato red and nowhere near unique, as some would say. She could easily name over ten people who had the same hair as her (all of which she was related to). It wasn't like it was a _horrible_ color, but there were some gingers out there that had tones of hair color she would have preferred. The lighter colors, closer to strawberry blonde or more orange, or the dark shades, like the red so deep and dark it was almost brown.

And curly hair. Everyone wanted curly hair, but they didn't know what it meant to have curly hair, natural curly hair. It was frizzy. It is impossible to brush. And when it was humid outside or it rained...well, it wasn't pretty. What Rose wouldn't give for some manageable straight hair.

5.5

Snuggled under the beach tree by the Great Lake on a sort-of date, Scorpius pushed his face into the back of her neck, into mange of curls.

Rose could feel his exhaled breath on her skin and it made her shiver.

"Your hair's so soft," he whispered lightly.

Rose suddenly didn't think her hair was all bad after all.

6

Hugo was her one and only sibling, a younger brother by two years. James had this whole thing about being the oldest and the responsibilities it entailed, but Rose never felt that protective of her younger brother. It wasn't that she didn't care for him, she really did. He was her brother, after all, and he was, in her measure, a lot less annoying than most people found there little siblings.

It's just she thinks Hugo is a lot more clever than most people think he is. Sure he didn't read like she did, or scheme like James or Freddie, or wax angsty poetic like Albus, but he knew what was up.

Hugo could take care of himself, but he could rely on her too. However, he never seems to have to. She is not sure how she feels about that.

7

Almost everyone calls her Rose. But not dad. He calls her Rosie. Other people (Mum, grandparents, uncles and aunts) sometimes use the cutsie nickname, but it's fairly rare. But Dad, he calls her Rosie all the time, every time he needs to address her—from the time she just barely remembers as a young child and even through her teenage years. Sometimes she even slips back from using Dad to Daddy. Whenever she did, she could swear the corners of her Dad's mouth would upturn just a bit.

They were just nicknames, but between the two of them, they felt like everything.

7.5

Rose usually got on very well with her mum. But she was a teenage girl, and teenage girls had a notorious history of fighting with their mothers, so it was bound to happen sometimes. The thing that really annoyed Rose, though, was that her mum always won every fight. Mum was logical and well informed. She could site reasons and examples and dates and it was endlessly infuriating. Sometimes Rose even found herself agreeing with her mother even as the stubborn, perhaps more father-like side of her was sure that her mother was wrong and she was right.

None of the fights were big. And as much as it annoyed her, her mum's rightness, sometimes, it was great to have on her side.

(Especially when it came to dad and dating. Especially especially when it came between dad and dating Scorpius Malfoy)

8

Rose hadn't intended it. It sort of just happened. Scorpius had just been her friend. He towered a good amount height over her, was pale and blonde and a little peaky. He wasn't unkind, but just always a bit smug with her as an unspoken competition with grades raged on, with Albus watching from the sidelines in horror (that anyone could care that much about grades and that his grades were nowhere near those of his two closest friends). They could be engaged in a sarcastic comment battle and then a moment later be ganging up to tease the mickey out of Albus as he glared back at them.

And she started hating going back to her dorm at night, and she thought it was simply because she didn't have many friends there. Then she always felt so happy in the mornings at breakfast when she was able to catch sight of the blond haired boy next to her cousin across the Great Hall. They would throw each other glances throughout the meal, sitting at opposite sides of different tables. It took her a while, a ridiculous while, to realize that she _loved _spending time with Scorpius, and wanted nothing else to then just be around him, and she often felt that there was nothing else she could do without him.

It was infatuation. It was young and untested and unsure. She might've been too young to say it or mean it or feel it… but if this wasn't love she was feeling then love damn freaking awesome, but what she was feeling was freaking awesome itself.

9

She really wondered if they could make it sometimes, Scorpius and her. It's not easy, sometimes, when no one seems to be on their side. Albus supports them, but it's like he is the only one. Dad is uncomfortable with her dating a Malfoy. Mum condones it, but Rose can still sense the tinge of uneasiness with it, not over who Scorpius is, but with the proximity Rose now has with his less than reputable family. Scorpius likes to joke about the expression on his father's face when he broke the news of their relationship to him. But it's a joke to cover up something else, the truth, reality, the little bit of bitterness in Scorpius' eyes as he says it.

Most of the outright criticism had died down. I mean, there family had accepted Albus in Slytherin and Scorpius as their friend. They had mostly learned to tolerate him by the time Rose and Scorpius decided they wanted to progress their relationship. But even in school there were still whispers and glares and wonderings why this Slytherin/Gryfindor was dating someone from a rival house.

It had Rose starting to think if the world had really progressed as much as people kept thinking it had.

10

It seemed really stupid to point out that she had a big family, but she did. It was amusing how people tend to assume, especially in their childish years when their experiences had been limited, that their size family was typical. The kids that had just a few members of extended family that they saw only on holidays or someone with a good average lot of cousins, but half of them lived far away and where rarely seen, or the incredibly close knit families…all variations really. Rose had to point out to people, that her family was quit gigantic by typical terms. And that was just her _dad's_ side of the family. Her mum was an only child, so Rose can only imagine what it would be like to have double (or at least some more) cousins if her mum had had siblings.

It would take five minutes more than forever for Rose to try and explain exactly what her relationship with her whole family and each member was like, if she ever could. At the same time, she thinks she can explain her feelings of what it is like to be with them, and the word is _warm_.

* * *

Aki- Hugo's next. Um, can you review please?


	7. Hugo Weasley

Aki- Sorry for the delay, but I have been crazy busy working on my sister's baby shower, which was today and a success. Yup, I'm gonna be an auntie and am SO excited! Anyway, here's Hugo's. Sorry if it is a bit rough.

* * *

1

Hugo is not as smart as Rose. It's not something he is upset about. He's not dumb, not at all, but just not as smart and not as inclined to as much studying. Of course, everyone expected Rose to be like Hermione, a genius in miniature. His sister fulfilled it well, but everyone seemed to look over the glaring differences between the two females for the purpose of cooing and awing over how she is 'just like her mother.' Hugo sees difference, like how she has got a lot of dad in her too, and a lot of something that is just herself.

In the same way, everyone expected little ten year old Hugo Weasley, he guessed to be fair, to be just like his dad. Sure he got red hair and freckles and long nose and may grow to be just as tall as the man one day. But he's not _that_ like his dad. Hugo finds himself quieter, a good less hot-headed than his dad (and his Mum too).

No one expects great leaps and bounds in the world of education of Hugo, because his dad didn't do so. His father wasn't dumb (at least Hugo didn't think so), but he was a very average student, especially compared to Hermione. And that's all the world expects from Hugo, average. See, Hugo doesn't mind that he is not as smart as his big sister, he is just bothered by the fact that no one expects him to be.

2

Hugo was disappointed when he got sorted into Gryffindor. It might have been where he belonged, truly, but he thinks the hat decided a little too quickly. He wanted to be different, like Albus in Slytherin or Victoire and Lucy in Ravenclaw, or Louis in Hufflepuff. His reason for disliking his spot in Gryffindor was shamelessly that.

It's not that bad, really, but Hugo wonders if he will always be fulfilling expectations he cares nothing about.

3

"So, what did your parents saddle you with?" The tell tale question of children with names they hate and hope that their peers feel the same. Many would expect name hate from Hugo, but they would expect incorrectly. Hugo, actually, really liked his name. A statement of fact that usually got responses such as "You realize your name is _Hugo_, right?"

And who were they to say anything about his name when there were people around named Albus and Minerva and, oh dear Merlin, Scorpius. Made Hugo's name look downright normal comparatively. Of course, Hugo liked his name because it wasn't typical or understated like James or Louis or Freddie. People remembered when they met someone named Hugo, a respectable but interesting name (that didn't make someone laugh there asses off. Seriously, _Scorpius_, were his parents drunk?)

4

Rose is a good older sister, all things considered. She is not too nosie or annoying or overwhelmingly girly. She never forced him to play dress up or have tea parties with her. She leaves him alone a lot, thank Merlin, but he knows she will always be there if he needs her help with anything (girls, grades, parents…) But they hang out with the Potter branch of their family quit a lot, with their parents being best friends and all, so he sees Albus and James all the time. They fight a good deal and are different as, well, Slytherins and Gryfinndors, but they get on okay, once one looked past all that. So really, Hugo can't help but feel, even though Rose is great, that he would really like to have a brother.

5

Hugo thinks it is unfair that all of his male cousins are older than him. Albus, James, Freddie, Louis, and even Teddy (who was sort of related depending on who you asked. Ask anyone but Victoire, they would say yes. Ask Victiore, and she would say no, but mostly for her own piece of mind). I mean, he already didn't have a brother, and any potential brother substitutes all looked at him like the little kid (He shared the youngest spot in the family with Lily).

Being the youngest kind of just sucked sometimes. And it was unfair. That's all he could say about it.

6

"Boys," said Hermione in a scandalized tone, "Can't you slow down for Merlin's sake."

Ron and Hugo looked dually up from their dinner plates with big round, trying to be innocent eyes, cheeks full of food.

" Er- 'Mione'" Ron was able to get out with between a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Mum," Hugo was able to whine.

Hermione glared and the two ginger boys swallowed there food and dropped the puppy dog eye look. She sat down exasperated next to Hugo and picked up a napkin, trying to wipe at her sons mouth. He pulled back, embarrassed. He was twelve, after all.

"Ron, you're such a bad example," Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Come on, Hermione, he just likes food. Like his old man."

7

Hugo is not a prankster. Not like Uncle George or Freddie or James. They are sometimes good for a few laughs, but Hugo didn't see the appeal of pranking. He liked humor of a different sort. A clever joke, a well placed pun, a sarcastic zing. Working with words and tone and expression. They could equally as daring or harmless or damaging as pranks.

8

Hugo can pinpoint the saddest moment of his life. It was when Crookshanks died. He was still very young, six he thinks, when that furry family pet decided not to wake up one day. Sure, it was Mom's cat, she had loved him the longest and she had the right to be upset the most, but it was a devastating blow to Hugo. See, he had known that cat his entire life, for as long as he could remember. He cried himself to sleep that night, his dad holding him on his lap on the couch.

Hugo looks back on this now, as a young teenager, and knows that worst stuff was going to happen in his life that the death of the cat. He could be betrayed by a trusted friend, have his heart broken, experience a terrible side of the world. More than that, other people would die: his grandparents, his parents, a friend possibly, and (maybe he was pessimistic, but there were so many of them and statistics tended to dictate so) a cousin before they had had a chance to really be an adult. (Like Uncle Fred, a dark voice whispers in the back of his head.)

But Hugo isn't so sure that any of those terrible things, any of those deaths, would affect him as much as Crookshanks' death. Because the cat had died when he was a child and that was the first time he learned what death was— that sometimes people left (and to a six year old, a cat practically was a person) and never came. The naïve security net in the world of childhood, where nothing can go truly wrong, seemed weaker. A bit of his childish innocence was shattered on the ground before him.

9

Hugo thinks people tend not to take him seriously. He is a little frustrated about it, because he really has done nothing to deserve it. He knows why though. It's because he is the baby, even beating out Lily by a month for the spot as the ultimate youngest of the Weasley clan.

That means every single one of his relations are older than him, they did everything first and have grown through all the stages of adolescence and young adulthood that he is now just stepping into. All of his problems are trivialized and seem childish to them, who have faced and conquered them and more and worse and better already. But his problems, his victories, his thoughts, his complaints, they are all real to him and just wants people to know it.

10

Hugo is unsure of what he wants to with his future. He is only thirteen and, really, this was all just unfair. How could they demand of him now to pick additional classes which in turn would determine the OWL's he would take and then NEWT's? This was too much, too fast, without any proper guidance provided. This system is shabby and Hugo feels like he could rant and cry and run away all at the same time.

(He thinks he must have inherited this fretful nature from his mother, and suddenly he thinks that it all might just turn out all right).

* * *

Aki- So yeah, please review. Praise spures me on to write more and constructive criticism spures to write better. Both are appriciated.

Next will probably be Victoire.


	8. Victoire Weasley

Aki- Here is Victoire. I kinda really like the last 'fact' in this one. Hope you enjoy too.

* * *

1

Victoire is beautiful. Sometimes she really didn't like that she was beautiful. When she was little she hadn't minded, because she hadn't noticed her affect on people, and it was okay when little children were undeniably adorable. However, then she became a pre-teen and then a teenager, and suddenly all the boys noticed, and the girls noticed all the boys noticing. Victoire knew that she was different (she doesn't say better, that's not how she thinks).

And it wouldn't be so bad, she could deal with fawning boys alright. What gets to her are the assumptions people make about her just because she's very attractive (a fact she couldn't control, she had an eighth of Veela in her). Suddenly, people who haven't spared the chance to have a conversation with her had an opinion. She was a now a snob, a prude, a slut, a jerk, a dumb blonde…a whole mix of jarring insults that have no real ground in reality (she hopes).

So Victoire stops wearing much make up. She plaits her blonde hair over her shoulder. And when she feels particularly self conscious (which, when in moments of clarity, she realizes she had nothing she should be self conscious about) she wears the thick framed reading glasses she barely needs, because they give her a little something to hide behind.

2

Victiore is bilingual. That really is not that interesting, except for what it implies: two very different families. There were the Weasleys, her dad's family, a bunch of mostly gingers with a scattering of blondes (like her) and brunettes in there. The bunch she spoke English with, played pick up Quidditch games in the backyard, ate gigantic family dinners at an endless row of mismatched tables out on the lawn, chased little gnomes out of the garden with, or received Christmas jumpers from Grandma along with.

And then there is her family in France, her mum's family, which was not quite as numerous as the Weasleys, but not any less loving. There was Grand-mere and Grand-pere, Tante Gabrielle and Oncle Pierre, and her cousins too. Victoire and her siblings visit for a month during summer break and a week during Christmas, because they spend all their other time in close proximity with the Weasleys. There they drink wine with dinner, eat fine foods, go shopping in Paris, and have long conversations in the evenings in front of the fireplace about their lives since they had been apart.

And neither one is better or worse than the other. In fact, Victoire loves the hand knit jumper from Grandma just the same as the fine satin blouse she received from a shopping venture with her Grand-mere just the same.

3

When she was little, she would sit on her daddy's lap, and trace the scars on his face with tiny, soft fingertips. He would say nothing, just close his eyes and let her, even though her actions were a reminder of an attack, of pain, of disfiguration, of a darker, meaner, courser time. The scars didn't scare little Victoire, though, they were just part of her daddy.

4

Victoire greatly admired her Grandma. It must have been such a feat, wrangling all of her uncles and Aunt Ginny and her dad when they were younger (or wrangling them now, for that matter, plus the children-in-laws and the grandkids). The women had never had a career beyond being a stay at home mom and a housewife, and honestly, Victoire sees nothing wrong with that. In fact, she thinks that would a very cozy future herself, a nice cottage like her parents, a few children, maybe a dog or cat, and a husband coming home at the end of the dad (a husband who, in her imagination, always has green or blue or purple hair), kissing her on the top of her head as she waves her wand to get the soup stirred. Life isn't that easy, simple, or perfect, of course, but she could dream.

5

It saddened her, but Victoire often felt greatly separated from Dominique and Louis. The age difference wasn't _that_ great between them, only a handful of years, but somehow she felt ages older them, an adult while they were children, concerned with things much more mature than they. She had only been born a year after the war's conclusion and she could still taste the remnants of it on her earliest memories, the time of reconstruction, things her two little siblings could not comprehend.

Maybe it has to be with being the oldest, the oldest silbing, the oldest cousin, she was the first one to learn where her father's scars came from, where Uncle Harry's came from, what happened to Uncle George's ear, and what happened to the never-known-Uncle Fred. She knew a lot of things before the rest of them, had to keep secrets, until there were old enough to know and understand. That ages you, having to carry some things silently like that.

6

Hogsmead trips become very precious to Victoire in her final year of schooling. Because Teddy would always make sure to take off work to come up and visit her in the little town. Some people thought it was silly, it wasn't worth it, that long distance relationships never work. Victoire doesn't listen to those people. Because those days (not even days, more like half of days) she gets to spend with Teddy in what would otherwise be months apart reaffirm every feeling she ever had towards him.

7

Everything about her own existence felt tainted to Victoire. She had been born on May 2nd, the anniversary of what had been come to be called in the history books "The Final Battle." Her name quite literally meant "Victory." It was supposed to be a happy thing, born on the day of a victory that had been needed for decades: the end of Voldemort. But it was hardly a happy day, and hardly a day that could be stood to be celebrated by some, either over the defeat of the Dark Lord or her birthday. Uncle Fred had died that day, so had Teddy's parents, and so had so many more she didn't know. She lived in a generation that was happy most days, having no part in the war that came before their time, but connected totally and silently by the unspoken deaths that came before them to preserve them a place in this world.

8

Victoire was both very like and very unlike her mother. Mum was a lot more, well, _French_, than Victoire could even dream of being, having grown up primarily in England. Mum also put a little too much weight, unintentionally, on appearances. They looked a lot alike, except for the inevitable sprinkle of Weasley freckles across her nose. Their first impression personailites clashed (Victoire was more laid back, soft spoken, polite while her mother tended to rub people the wrong way with outspoken and sometimes rude opinions). But Victoire thinks she shares all the good qualities with her: devotedly loving, intuitively clever, strong, and helpful.

9

There was a whole entire tradition of the Weasleys being sorted into the Gryffindor house. Victoire didn't really care either way where she went: into Gryffindor or not. Her mum hadn't gone to Hogwarts and had no opinion on it and her dad, the oldest of his sibling, the most distant from his schooling, seemed unconcerned with pressing the issue onto his oldest daughter. When she finally got to Hogwarts, she was sorted into Ravenclaw and was glad. She had broken the tradition, and it really wasn't too much of a big deal. She thought, maybe, she was making a difference for her cousins and siblings coming after her.

10

Victoire had sort of always had a crush she both ignored and acknowledged on Teddy. And her aunts and uncles, mother and father, even Grandma and Grandpa would exchange little looks over family meals, even when Victoire and Teddy were just little kids, saying, 'Someday…someday those two are going to get married…'

They are fake cousins, and friends, and the oldest, apart in age by a year. When they get older they flirt without really knowing it, and kiss other classmates as they explore the meanings of their hormonal urges and romance and dating. She is halfway through her fifth year and he through sixth. He is sitting with her, on an empty bench, in an empty corridor, studying, because it was before midterm exams and the library was too packed to be any good. And Teddy is looking at her. A moment later, a hand of his is tugging at the bow that keeps her braid together. She doesn't tell him to stop. And the bow comes out and her silky hair becomes unwound, especially when he brushes it absently over her shoulder with the back of his hand. She is staring at him now, as he reaches up, and with both hands, gently slides her black framed glasses from her face.

"You need to stop hiding," he whispers and he is so close she can feel the heat of his breath on her ear and neck. Any other guy would have done the same thing because she was "prettier" without a braid and glasses, but Teddy did it because he knows that's what she need. And that's when she realizes she's in love, love, love with Teddy R. Lupin.

* * *

Aki- Review, please...

Don't know who is next. I've started on Lily's, but I don't have ten ideas for her and I got a request for Freddie... hmmm...


	9. Lily Potter

Aki- I'm back! Okay, the busiest semester of my life is now over for summer break, so time to finish fanfictions. I am not feeling this chapter that much, but it is finally done. So finally, I present, Lily Potter.

* * *

1

Lily Luna Potter is a girly girl. This manifests itself young with her love of dolls and tea sets, of dresses, pink, and lace. This later will transform into a too early interest (in Ginny and Harry's opinion) in boys and make-up.

This was a bit disconcerting to Ginny, who had been a little more of a tomboy herself, and perhaps expected the same thing from her daughter. Ginny had been forced into dresses and pink and lace by mother who was trying to compensate for so many sons and an assumption that this what little girls liked to wear. So Ginny figures its best to let Lily be herself, even if that is not who Ginny thought she would be.

2

Owls, perhaps, are the practical types of pets in the wizarding world, but Lily could care less about them personally. They were service pets, ones that didn't spend much time with you, who flew around and brought dead field mice into the house, and were not cuddly at all. But cats…oh, cats were wonderful. Lily wanted a cat so badly. Maybe for her tenth birthday she'll ask for one.

3

Being sorted had always been something of a stressful milestone in each of the young Potters and Weasleys lives. There were a lot of expectations put on them, by parents and teachers and even themselves, to follow in the precise and well-beloved footsteps of their predecessors. (That basically meant Gryffindor.)

So naturally she is nervous as she stands in the queue of incoming first years waiting to be called up to sit on the stool in front of everyone else. 'How bad can it be,' a rational part of her brain says, trying to break through her nerves, 'Al is in Slytherin. Molly's in Ravenclaw. Louis is in Hufflepuff.' She seemed to have forgotten that the Weasely-Potter trend of being red and gold lions had been completely changed by the new generation of her family before her and she is not quite so nervous anymore.

4

Albus hated Quidditch and James loved it for more than his life was worth, but Lily found herself somewhere in the middle. It was fun to watch, a friendly game was okay to play, but she was not really into competition herself. But flying, oh, how she loved flying. It was the most freeing thing in the world to be up in the air on a broom. Suddenly, every concern and worried that had anchored her to the ground where gone and she was up, up, and away.

Flying was special, she knew that, and she felt that it was magic at its finest, giving them, mere humans, the gift to be like birds. But she also knew why flying was so special for her. She remembered the first time she flew on a broomstick, still little, her daddy seated behind her, whispering for her to _hold on tight_ with a reassuring grin on his face. Her arms were around hers, gripping the broom above her small hands. Then Dad kicked up, and Lily's stomach flipped in a not-unpleasant-way at the feeling of weightlessness. And then they were zooming away, and it seemed so fast and high, even though now Lily realizes how slow and low they were flying, how safe Dad was being. But in the moment she felt happy and free and loved.

5

"She's a real Daddy's girl, isn't she?"

"You have no idea."

6

Lily thinks Aunt Luna is the most awesome person in the world (and it is not just because she inherited her name, though that is part of it). She knows that James and Albus find her a little weird and she is a little weird, but that is the thing… she doesn't care. Not about being weird, not what other people think about her, she is basically oblivious. And all Lily can think is that is just a wonderful way to live, the way you want, not only not letting the jokes, sneers, or opinions of others affect you, but not even letting them into your field of vision. So she emulates the woman, if not for her choices in jewelry or profession or even philosophy on life, but for how she lives, and how she seems to slide through life, completely content to be nothing but herself.

7

Lily gets frustrated that Hugo _knows everything_ (or at least so it appears to the young first year Lily). He is the same age as her, and yet his wisdom is off the charts. And it is so not fair. She is technically older than him, and has had two older sibling to toughen her up and wise her up before getting to Hogwarts compared to his one.

But Hugo just sits there, maybe mulling over a chess board or a textbook or a copy of the _The Quibbler _ or _The Daily Prophet_, nodding sagely, muttering out advice about life and love and school and everything else under the sun. And it is soooooooooo frustrating. Except, it is kinda nice to have a friend who knows everything.

8

James is the oldest son of Harry Potter and Albus is the second who looks like a spitting image of him, and sometimes it seems to Lily, who has either Weasely red or the original Lily red hair and doesn't look unlike dad but not strikingly like him either, that all those great expectations are given to her brothers and not to her. With all of James's pride over it and Albus's bitterness, she thinks she should maybe be grateful that she isn't being overestimated for the fickle reasons of lineage, but at the same time, it is kid of insulting. Why does no one expect anyone from her, some greatness that that they are awaiting from her brothers? She wonders if it is because she is a girl, or she seems flighty sometimes, or because she is the youngest, the baby, and everyone got over the whole heaping unfounded prospects on the Potter children by the time they got to her …because Lily feels she is smart and talented and compassionate and that should count for something.

9

Al and James are both very different types of brothers. They were both her big brothers, but James was The Big Brother. He was reckless and loud and just full of fun. He was also insanely overprotective, which usually manifested in him glaring (at the least) and threatening bodily harm (to the greatest) and sometimes hexing (in the rare extreme circumstances) any guy that dated her, flirted with her, or even looked at her the wrong way. This put quite a cramp on her dating life, leaving only the very brave, very stupid, or very dedicated getting within touching distance of her. It was annoying as hell, but it was also sweet, in an odd way. She knew James would always have her back.

Al was not like that. He was the quieter brother, more contemplative, more of a thinker. And it wasn't that they talked at great lengths all the time, but the fact is she could talk to him, if an occasion arose, especially when she had a problem she wanted to the support of a big brother from with a solution not involving violence. She trusted him (she trusted James too, but not in the same way). Lily hopes Al knows this, because she is not oblivious to how he treads lightly around corners, like he is not sure he wants to be seen.

10

There are a lot of benefits to being the youngest girl in a big extended family. How about all the clothes she gets to borrow from Rose, or how Victoire taught her how to paint her nails and put on make-up when she babysitted once, and how she's got brothers and a whole slew of boy cousins watching her back and making her laugh and letting her play Quidditch with them instead of excluding her. Being the youngest can suck sometimes, but it is also pretty great.

* * *

So, next chapter will be the second Fred Weasley, but I also think it will be my last chapter because the few other next generation characters I have nothing for at all (so the ones that I am not writing for will be Dominique and Louis-- Victoire's siblings-- and Percy's kids and Roxanne--Fred's sister).


	10. Freddie Weasley

Aki- well, I finally got this chapter done. This is the last chapter, unless by some chance in the future I get inspired to write chapters for the other, lesser known next generation characters like Percy's kids or Victoire's siblings or even Roxanne who is mentioned in this chapter. However, don't hold your breath. It was a fun ride though, thanks for reading this all the way through and for those people who were fans and especially those who reviewed to tell me what they liked.

* * *

1

Fred Weasley goes by Freddie. It's a nickname chosen for him before he can remember, but he likes it. Moreover, it differentiates him from the past, never know Uncle he was named after. So there was a definite difference when the names were dropped. He was always Freddie, and his dad's twin is and will always be Fred.

2

Freddie was a brave soul, a Gryffindor at heart, and a reckless prankster, as would be predicted of him. He was not easily scared. Detention, pathetic. An out of control bludger, child's play. The Forbidden Forest, ha! But Grandma Weasley… holy hell, when she got going, when he set off a bad prank while visiting her house, got the younger kids screaming and running around from a scary story, got into some type of mischief, oh Merlin, she was the scariest thing in the world.

3

Freddie wasn't stupid or blind. He could see it, even though he had nothing to compare it to, but he could sure see it. When his dad would say 'we' or 'us' instead of 'I' or 'me'; when he walked by a mirror and only caught the reflection out of the corner of his eye and did a double take; when the sometimes late at night when Freddie was supposed to be asleep he could hear his father talking to someone who wasn't there; how April first is not the pranksters holiday it should be in there house… the list could go on and on, just the little things, like how old stories, reminiscences, sometimes, where just cut off, trailed off, when the role of that person they never talked about arrived in the story.

No, Freddie wasn't stupid or blind. He could see it and he knew what it what. Something (someone) was missing for his father.

4

Freddie thinks his dad is awesome (he runs a joke shop, hello, awesome), but he still has a favorite uncle. And he thinks that he is the only one of his cousins to have this uncle be his favorite (for he knows a couple of them his dad is probably their favorite— joke shop, remember?) but Freddie's favorite uncle is hands down Uncle Percy.

4.5

Why? Yeah, most people ask that.

Well, for one, he is book smart in the way his dad isn't. No insult to his father, but the man really isn't much of a benefit when it comes to helping out with tough summer essays. Uncle Percy, however, is brilliant at it. Of course, Aunt Hermione is more than glad to help all of her nieces and nephews with school work if they asked, but all of them did ask. She probably had a schedule and doled out appointments knowing her. But Uncle Percy was always there and was an untapped resource. Second was the mere fact that he was just _always there_. See, he helped Dad out at the joke shop, taking care of all of those things it was easy for Dad to overlook. _The Boring Stuff_ his dad called, the legalities and paperwork and number crunching. (Freddie wouldn't learn until he was much older the secret guilt that Uncle Percy wore around his neck like a millstone, about abandoning his family, about the first Fred Weasley's death, and how he was trying to make it up by being a better brother, particularly to his little brother who had lost the most. Uncle Percy was the one who told him this, being probably the most open of any of the adults that raised Freddie and his cousins about the weights of the war against Voldemort on their lives. And this maybe is the third reason). The fourth, hanging out at Uncle Percy's was awesome because Aunt Audrey was always baking biscuits and other goodies. Win.

There were a hundred other little reasons. The man always treated him like an adult rather than a kid. He was a piece of structure in his life. And always willing let Freddie badger him, when he was little, with all the 'why' questions of how they world work, and when he was older, let him ask those things he needed to ask an adult about, the moral dilemmas and such, without the embarrassment or guilt of asking his parents. He was a good uncle. Maybe not as fun as the other ones, but good. What else could be ask for.

5

Freddie's dad was silly and cool and secretly intelligent. Mum was something else entirely. She was tough. She put up with all of his father's shenanigans and experiments and more. She wrangled two kids that were taught troublemaking at their daddy's knee. Yeah, she was tough. And Freddie respected that. He thinks it is in her nature, but it was also a honed skilled, something he saw a hint of in his dad, and his grandparents, and his aunts and uncles and anyone from that generation he got to know. They had to get toughed up with the world they were living in. His world wasn't perfect, no world ever was, but his didn't involve a war, or hiding, or fearing for your life every day. He had none of that.

Freddie wasn't weak, or soft, or any opposite of _tough_. But he wasn't like them either. He respected them, and he was proud them, but he was secretly glad he didn't have to be that way. That he didn't have to struggle just to survive. They had given him that much, suffered that much for him and his sister and everyone of his generation.

Uncle Fred had given him more than just a name.

6

Professor McGonagall catches him after he pulls his first prank just two weeks into his first Hogwarts. He doesn't want to go into detail, but let's just say it concerned a whole bunch of uncooked spaghetti, some shrinking spells, and toothpaste.

Once she is done scolding him, taking away points, and giving him detention, she says something like: "Not another one. I've already got a second James Potter and now another one of the Weasley twins." But Freddie swears to this das when she said that there was something sparkling in her eyes.

7

Freddie is more than ready, when he graduates, to take over the family business. At least, he thinks he is. He spent so much time in his youth there. It was practically a second home. He grew up there. He could grow old there.

And somehow the idea gets less appealing. Sure, it would be fun. Sure, he practically could run it by himself at just fourteen, he knew all the ins and outs of it by now. Sure, it was everything that he lived for, admired his father for... but… it was like home. It was that blessing that made it a curse. Wasn't growing up about branching out, breaking away, perhaps just a little, from your parents and family that had held you and taught you and raised you? Wasn't it about taking everything they gave you and showing them you could stand on your own? That you could break new ground?

And with this realization, the future just got a whole lot scarier, because Freddie didn't know what else in the world he was ready for.

8

Roxanne is his little sister, but all-in-all, she's pretty cool as little sisters go. He figures as far as little sisters go, he could have been landed with a worse one. He tells this to Roxanne. She rolls her eyes and says _thanks_ with a tone dripping with sarcasm it was painted on so thick. But honestly, he does like her. She's a bit of a tomboy so they tend to like to do a lot of the same things, which was convenient growing up because he was not much of one for tea parties or dress up or dolls, even if just to appease a younger relative. Rather, they would toss a quaffle around in the back yard and chase gnomes from the garden and fight over whose turn it was to get the cookie batter spoon to lick off.

Roxanne also amazes him at some points. See, she really isn't into the whole pranking/practical joke/running amok thing like he and his dad are. Hell, he thinks mum is grateful for that! But that hardly means Roxanne doesn't ever do it, y'know, pull pranks. Because she does, just a lot more infrequently, and often a lot more effectively. See, Roxanne is a planner, not impulsive or reckless or hasty. If Roxanne wanted to prank someone, and it was usually for a reason and usually quit a valid one, she took her time. Revenge is a dish best served cold, so if it took a while, no sweat. They were elaborate and even though everyone clearly knew it was her work, hardly traceable. It was almost devious, if it weren't for any grudges that inspired such actions disappeared once the prank was complete.

Sometimes Freddie thinks Mum and Dad unintentionally created a monster. Other times he thinks they created the most awesome person ever.

9

At school he has this reputation as being a rebel. A class-clown type of rebel, but a rebel nonetheless. Freddie found this just a little bit ridiculous. He never considered himself such. Not at school and certainly not in his family. He was raised by his father to be a prankster. That's not rebelling, that was conforming to expectations. If he had been a straight-laced, toe the line kind of guy, _that_ would have been rebelling.

10

Despite everything: his name, his disposition, his part in being just as crazy and wild and fun as his dad, and reportedly his Uncle Fred— he does not think he is a stand-in. See, Freddie was never forced to be anything, anybody, he wasn't. If he hadn't enjoyed toeing the line and practical jokes and laughing until his face hurt, he wouldn't have engaged in such things. Sure, maybe these ideals were raised into him, but he was glad they were in his personality, in his soul.

Freddie was never anyone he wasn't . He never pretended to be or felt forced to be. Despite everything, he doesn't feel like, nor does he believe he is or ever was, a replacement.

* * *

Aki- I may have went a little overboard on the Percy love, but I find him an interesting character with a lot of potential for character development. You may have noticed such Percy love also in Audrey's chapter. Alright, this is the end. Can't all of you review this time, please? It is your last chance, after all. :)


End file.
